Et pendant ce temps, chez les MELLARKS
by Peetniss
Summary: 3 jours avant la moisson des 74e Hunger games, que pouvait-il bien se passer chez les MELLARKS et plus particulierement dans la tête de Peeta ? Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à l'oeuvre de Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter 1

ET PENDANT CE TEMPS LA, CHEZ LES MELLARKS …

La voilà, avec son teint olivâtre et ses yeux gris, couleur orage, sa besace à la main, le pas alerte … « Mon dieu qu'elle est belle … ». Et il ne vit pas arriver la gifle retentissante que sa mère lui asséna alors derrière la tête :

_ PEETA !, lui gronda-t-elle au visage, tes miches sont entrain de brûlées !

_ Pardon mère, murmura-t-il en enlevant prestement lesdites miches hors du four tout en se brûlant au passage.

_ Cesse de reluquer par la fenêtre et concentre-toi sur ton travail, espèce d'idiot !

_ Oui mère …

Il retourne donc aussitôt à sa tâche tout en soupirant et continuant de penser à _elle, elle_ Katniss Everdeen, la fille qui ne cesse d'occuper ses pensées depuis ce fameux jour où elle a s'est mise à chanter que les oiseaux se sont mis à l'écouter et où elle n'a plus jamais quittée ses pensées … Cette même fille à qui il n'arrive jamais à adresser la parole, même les jours où elle avait le plus besoin de lui, où la faim la tiraillait et où il n'a réussi qu'à lui jeter que des morceaux de pains trop cuits comme à un vulgaire animal … « Quel abruti, ma mère a bien raison … » se dit-il intérieurement en apportant le pain dans la boutique en suivant sa mère. Même des années plus tard, Peeta ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reprocher son attitude qu'il jugeait puérile.

Dans la boutique, il entendit la fin de la conversation entre sa mère et sa cliente, la voisine :

_ … Oui, dans 3 jours c'est la moisson … Les années passent et les tributs me paraissent de plus en plus jeune par chez nous, continua cette dernière.

_ Ne m'en parlez pas ma bonne dame !, elle coula un coup d'œil à Peeta. Si celui-ci était tiré au sort, ce n'est pas encore cette année que nous gagnerions non plus ! (à Peeta) Retourne donc aider ton père derrière et tâche de ne plus faire de bêtises !

Peeta retint un dernier soupir et retourna dans le fournil rejoindre son père sous un dernier regard courroucé de sa mère. Son père, qui avait tout entendu, regarda d'un air peiné son fils.

_ Tu sais fils, ce n'est pas une mauvaise femme, c'est juste le temps qui passe qui l'a rendu comme ça ! Avant, c'était une femme charmante !

_ Mouais … J'en suis persuadé …

Son père lui tendit une poche à douille qui acheva de rendre son sourire à Peeta qui, inlassablement, se remit à penser à Katniss et à longue natte tout en se mettant à sa tâche préférée : le glaçage des gâteaux …


	2. Chapter 2

Le soir tombé doucement dur le district 12 et Peeta terminait de ranger les sacs de farine dans l'arrière-boutique de ses parents. Son père lui avait proposé cette tâche après que sa mère l'ai une nouvelle fois rabroué concernant les traces de sucre qu'il laissait sur le comptoir de la boutique : « comme ça, elle ne t'aura plus dans son champ de vision et s'en prendra à un autre que toi ! ».Son père avait fermé la boutique et avait emmené sa mère en haut dans la maison où Peeta l'entendait de temps en temps râlait sur un de ses frères. Elle devait probablement être en train de faire le repas du soir et se plaindre que personne ne l'aider.

L' esprit de Peeta ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que sa mère lui avait dit plus tôt dans la boutique, à savoir que si par malheur il était choisi durant la moisson qui s'annonçait dans quelques jours, il ne serait pas capable de représenter dignement son district. Il se demandait si son père ou ses frères le voyaient également ainsi. Ses frères, il n'avait jamais vraiment été proche d'eux, le plus vieux s'intéressait plus aux filles qu'à autre chose et le cadet ne s'intéressait qu'à ses études et au moyen de rejoindre le Capitole afin de sortir d'ici. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun en fait et Peeta se retrouvait plus de point commun avec son père qui aimait comme lui travaillait avec ses mains. Ses frères le traitaient de « fillette » quand il glaçait les gâteaux mais lui préférait ça plutôt que de porter les gros sacs de farine à longueur de journée quand il n'avait pas classe ou de servir à la boulangerie après les cours, même s'il adorait le contact avec la clientèle, avec sa mère. Sa mère … Cette femme aigrie qui ne pouvait s'abstenir de les rabaisser, que ce soit lui ou ses frères ou même son père … Il s'était toujours demander ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle devienne ainsi, surtout que son père ne cesser de lui rabâcher quelle femme charmante elle avait été à une certaine époque. Mouais … Peeta restait toujours sceptique en entendant ce discours maintes fois répétés. Il se demandait même ce que son père avait bien pu lui trouver ! Mais bon, on ne choisissait pas de qui on tombait amoureux. Et inlassablement il se remit à penser à Katniss, ses longs cheveux, son visage si énigmatique …

Il soupira et se tapa le front … Même à quelques jours de la moisson, le jour où la vie vingt-quatre adolescents de son âge, ou même la sienne, allait changer et probablement se terminer dans un bain de sang comme tous les ans, il ne pouvait parvenir à se concentrer là-dessus et son esprit lui imposer invariablement le visage de Katniss. Peeta secoua ses mains pleines de farine et s'essuya le front, plus les années passées et plus cette fille l'obsédé « c'est dément ! » bougonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte de l'arrière-boutique avec son sac d'ordures et tombant nez à nez avec … Katniss le poing levé et son sac dans l'autre, les sourcils levés. Assis sur un muret, plus loin, il aperçut le garçon plus vieux qui l'accompagnait partout, Gale, il en ressentit une pointe de jalousie.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est dément ?, demanda Katniss.

_ Quoi ? , interrogea Peeta, puis se rappelant ce à quoi il était en train de penser, son cerveau se mit en mode automatique, oh ! Les sacs de farine, c'est dément comme ça peut être lourd !

_ Tu parles tout seul toi maintenant ?

_ Ça m'arrive … (il darda un œil sur son sac) Tu viens voir mon père ?

_ (elle rougit) Oui …

_ Je vais te le chercher …

Peeta retourna à l'intérieur en soupirant. Il était à la fois gêné et heureux. Ça devait faire des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole, juste quelques regards échangés par-ci par-là, souvent courroucés. Mais une conversation complète comme celle-ci, ça ne leur était pas arrivé depuis … jamais ! Il monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à leur salon et entra chercher son père, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à celui-là ? , demanda hargneusement sa mère qui sortait de la cuisine.

_ (Peeta ne lui accorda même pas un regard) Papa, tu peux descendre, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer en bas (il lui adressa un clin d'œil)

_ Oh …

Son père se leva du canapé en posant son journal et suivit Peeta jusqu'à l'escalier.

_ Katniss est là, chuchota Peeta.

_ Vu ton sourire fils, j'avais compris !, plaisanta son père

Peeta sourit et regarda son père se dirigeait vers la porte et il écouta leur conversation.

_ J'ai deux écureuils et quelques fraises … , énuméra Katniss

_ Parfait, dit son père qui prit le sac et se tourna vers Peeta. Plutôt que de nous espionner, ouvre donc la trappe sous tes pieds et sors donc la miche qui y est.

Peeta sursauta et regarda sous ses pieds et remarqua pour la première fois une trappe auquel il n'avait jamais fait attention avant. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une belle miche de pain dorée à point emballé dans des feuilles d'arbres. Dans cette même trappe il découvrit quelques fruits à peine gâtés. Il prit le pain, referma la trappe et le donna à son père.

_ Tiens et faites bien attention à vous, termina sur un ton paternel.

_ Merci monsieur Mellark et à bientôt, le salua Katniss.

Elle s'éloigna avec Gale qui lança un regard soupçonneux à Peeta.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Monsieur Mellark tourna la tête à droite et à gauche avant de fermer la porte de l'arrière-boutique à double-tour. Peeta lui adressa un haussement de sourcil et son père se décida alors à s'expliquer :

_ Eh oui, fils, moi aussi j'aide notre chère Katniss à survivre !

_ Et maman est au courant ?

_ A ton avis ?

_ Vu cette trappe (il désigna ladite trappe du menton), je présume que non !

_ Ta mère fait un … une espèce de blocage avec les Everdeen … Enfin, surtout sur sa mère ... Tu sais bien, je te l'ai déjà raconté quand tu étais petit … (il semblait gêné)

_ Ah oui c'est vrai ! s'exclama en souriant Peeta, tu étais amoureux de sa mère ! (il se renfrogna) Et maman est jalouse des Everdeen pour ça ?! Mais … c'est stupide !

_ Oui … Bon, c'est comme ça ! Et donc, ta mère n'apprécie pas trop que je « commerce avec Katniss donc je le fais discrètement …

_ Quelle jolie façon de dire que tu le fais dans son dos !, railla Peeta.

_ Enfin, voilà à quoi sert cette trappe et comment nous arrivons à manger à peu près correctement sans que ta mère ne se mette dans tous ses états !

_ Et … Elle ne se doute de rien ?

_ Tu connais l'expression « faire l'autruche » ?

_ Oui.

_ Et bien, ta mère fait l'autruche, je suis sûre qu'au fond elle s'en doute mais elle ferme les yeux !

_ Comme beaucoup de monde au district 12 … , marmonna Peeta.

_ Les gens dorment mieux ainsi et les pacificateurs en font partie !

En ouvrant le sac, le visage de monsieur Mellark s'éclaira Il extirpa une partie de son butin pour le faire admirer à son fils :

_ Tu vois ça fiston !? (il lui tendit fièrement un écureuil, Peeta recula d'un pas, dégoûté devant la viande froide, mais son père ne remarqua rien) Quel travail d'artiste ! C'est pour ça que j'aime faire du troc avec cette jeune fille, un vrai travail d'orfèvre, elle l'a touché pile entre les deux yeux comme ça, la viande n'est pas gâté ! On va se régalé ! (il se passa la main sur le ventre)

_ Et tu vas dire quoi à maman ?, questionna Peeta.

_ Ne t'en fais pas trop pour ça va, répondit son père en remettant l'écureuil dans la besace. Allez, on remonte, on va déjà se prendre un de ces savons !

_ Et les fruits dans la trappe ?

_ C'est pour les gâteaux !

_ Mais, maman les voit ces gâteaux, elle ne demande pas d'où viennent ces fruits puisqu'elle ne peut pas les manger ?

_ Ta mère sait bien que nous vendrons ces gâteaux plus chers aux notables de la ville !

_ T'as vraiment réponse à tout, s'étonna Peeta.

_ Non, ça fait juste plus de vingt ans que je vis avec ta mère !, plaisanta son père.

Peeta ne goûta guère à la plaisanterie tant il avait subi de railleries de la part de sa mère. Mais son père semblait avoir comme des œillères quand il voulait en parler avec celui-ci. Ils fermèrent l'arrière-boutique et retournèrent vers le salon en silence. Inconsciemment, l'esprit de Peeta se remit à vagabonder vers celle qui hantait son esprit depuis ses cinq ans quand il fût ramené brutalement sur terre en entrant dans le salon.

_ Eh bien, tu lui montrais quoi, comment faire un glaçage grandeur nature sur toile ?!, ricana l'aîné en le poussant violemment vers le canapé où il se cogna le genou.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ?! , soupçonna sa mère.

Peeta se releva en se frottant le genou et regarda son père qui restait calme et même goguenard.

_ Figurez-vous que nous sommes allez faire quelque course pour le dîner parce que, ce n'est pas pour critiquer ton repas de ce soir ma chérie (il l'enlaça tendrement et elle se radoucit aussitôt sous le regard interloqué de Peeta) mais manger pour la quatrième fois de la soupe aux herbes cette semaine, c'est assez je crois ! Qu'en pensez-vous mes fils ?(les deux plus grands explosèrent de rire)

_ Et avec quel argent vous avez fait ces courses ?, interrogea, soupçonneuse, madame Mellark en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son mari.

_ Mais ma chérie, continua le père de Peeta, j'ai des ressources insoupçonnés ! (il embrassa alors sa femme sur la joue en lui tendant le sac) Tiens, ragoût d'écureuil, ça te dirait ?

Peeta assista à la scène, émerveillé de voir à quel point son père pouvait radoucir sa mère en quelques paroles, mentir avec tellement de faciliter, savoir mettre sa mère dans sa poche en quelques gestes il l'enviait tellement pour ce talent et se demandait si un jour il arriverait à mettre des gens aussi facilement dans sa poche, juste grâce à la force de ses paroles. Sa mère sortit en bougonnant un peu et son père lui adressa un clin d'œil complice tout en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil d'un air ravi.


	4. Chapter 4

Au loin, une chouette hulula. La nuit était particulièrement chaude et une brise fraîche passait par la fenêtre ouverte. Le sommeil fuyait Peeta car son esprit refusait de se reposer. Il tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Ses frères, qui dormaient dans la même chambre que lui, dormaient comme des bienheureux et l'un des deux ronflait bien fort. Il finit par se mettre sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, à fixer le plafond. Des dizaines de pensées se bousculer dans sa tête et il essayait tant bien que mal d'y faire le tri.

« _Katniss_ … » … Il avait toujours l'impression quand il l'observait de la voir en colère ou sur le qui-vive… Et de lui parler ce soir l'avait plus chamboulé que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il avait senti une certaine agressivité dans son ses paroles, peut-être n'était-ce pas voulu … Et ce grand dadet avec qui elle traîné toujours là … _Gale …_ Pourquoi traînait-elle toujours avec ce garçon plus vieux ? C'était son petit-ami ? Peeta n'avait pas particulièrement aimé la façon dont il l'avait regardé en partant, comme s'il se doutait des sentiments de Peeta envers Katniss ou comme si cette dernière lui appartenait … Peeta décida qu'il n'aimait pas ce garçon et il avait la nette impression que ce serait réciproque.

_Sa mère_ … Les révélations que son père lui avait fait ce soir le turlupinait quand même. Elle était au courant de ce que son père trafiquait avec Katniss ou les gens de la Plaque mais elle fermait consciemment les yeux afin de garder son style de vie et éviter tous soucis … Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle « fasse l'autruche » de cette façon comme son père lui disait si bien. C'était quand même bizarre que son père défende sa mère sans arrêt pendant qu'elle les rabrouait à longueur de journée. Pourtant son père était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon et gentil qui était toujours le premier à se rebeller contre les injustices quand il y en avait dans le district, mais quand il s'agissait de sa mère, on aurait dit qu'il perdait tout sens commun « ça doit être ça l'amour … ».

Peeta se retourna dans son lit et se mit à regarder le ciel étoilé par sa fenêtre ouverte, il soupira en sentant le vent frais sur son visage …

_La moisson_ … Elle aurait lieu dans deux petits jours maintenant … Il avait beau l'avoir déjà vécu maintenant plusieurs fois, il ressentait toujours une certaine appréhension à son approche. Ses frères étaient plus sereins, le plus vieux carrément tranquille, il était majeur maintenant, car ils n'avaient pris que très rarement des tesserare grâce à leurs parents, voir jamais. Peeta en convenait, ils ne manquaient de rien, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Ils vivaient dans les quartiers plutôt « agréables » du district 12, tant est si bien que le district 12 pouvait avoir des quartiers agréables, et pas dans la Veine comme Katniss et sa famille Mais Peeta avait quand même une boule au ventre en sachant l'échéance aussi proche malgré ce que ses frères pouvaient lui dire : « la probabilité que tu sois tiré au sort par rapport à ses pequenauds de la veine est infime ! ».

Le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon quand il trouva enfin la paix et arriva à s'endormir …


	5. Chapter 5

5 .La matinée était bien avancée et Peeta avait bien du mal à se concentrer ce matin-là pendant son cours d'histoire des districts. Il avait très mal dormi et son esprit ne voulait pas se focalisé sur les paroles de son professeur. Assis au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre, il avait tout le loisir d'observer ses camarades, il put en compter une dizaine qui regardait dehors, un autre qui gribouillait sur sa feuille, une autre qui bâillait consciencieusement, et quelques autres qui avaient leur tête dans leur main et regardaient dans le vide. Le professeur ne leur en tenait pas rigueur et déblatérait platement son cours, sans aucun changement de rythme, comme s'il sentait la monotonie de sa classe .Il n'y avait que les « intellos » qui continuaient à prendre des notes en cette avant-veille de la moisson… A cette pensée, sa boule au ventre revint le titiller. Il déglutit avec peine et inconsciemment son regard se porta sur Katniss, il savait qu'en l'observant cette boule se calmerait un peu, se transformant en cette douce sensation qui lui tiraillait le ventre depuis ses cinq ans à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Il tourna doucement sa tête vers sa droite et son cœur s'arrêta un instant : elle était en train de l'observer mais tourna instantanément la tête en baissant les yeux. Il se trompait peut-être mais Peeta eut l'impression qu'elle rougit un tout petit peu. Il tourna de nouveau sa tête vers le tableau et se sourit à lui-même en ayant l'impression que sa boule au ventre disparaissait un peu. Katniss fit mine de reprendre des notes en ramenant un de ses mèches derrière son oreille et Peeta se mit à gribouiller son portait sur sa feuille.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, marquant l'heure du déjeuner, Peeta prit tout son temps pour rassembler ses affaires et chiffona à la hâte son dessin, il ne voulait pas que, ni sa famille, ni ses camarades de classe, ne tombent sur son dessin et ne se mettent à se moquer de lui. Il attendit que les trois-quarts des élèves soient sortis, surtout Katniss qui sortit sans lui adresser un regard, et il se dirigea vers la corbeille à papier.

_ Pourquoi tu le jettes ? Il est super beau ce dessin !

Peeta sursauta au moment où il jetait la boule de papier et se retourna vers son amie d'enfance, Delly Cartwight.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! (Peeta mit sa besace sur son épaule et sortit de la salle de cours d'un pas rapide)

_ Peeta … Me prendrais-tu pour une idiote par hasard ? (elle le suivit dans le couloir jusqu'à l'entrée du réfectoire)

_ Delly … (il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et lui fit face) Tu n'as rien vu et tu ne sais rien !

_ (imitant le ton de Peeta) _Peeta _! J'ai vu ton dessin et la façon dont tu _la_ regardes depuis des années !

_ Je … (Peeta était troublé) Je ne vois pas de quoi ni de qui tu parles et puis …(il regarda l'entrée du réfectoire) … J'ai faim ! (il se dirigea vers cette dernière)

_ Peeta ! (elle lui attrapa le bras) Tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça ! Tu ne veux pas en parler ?! La moisson c'est dans deux jours, on ne sait jamais ! Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi !

_ Delly … (il soupira et parut soudain très las) Je … Elle … (il regarda autour de lui) On verra plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai faim et je ne pense qu'à ça !

Delly sourit avec indulgence et le suivit dans la salle à manger.

Arrivé à la table, Peeta se rendit compte que Delly le regardait avec impatience et il se sentit soudain très stressé. Il se mit à penser à son père et à la façon dont il arrivait à se sortir des situations les plus délicates avec sa mère en mentant avec aplomb et il se décida donc à faire pareil. Il prit donc une discrète respiration en sortant son repas de sa besace et regarda Delly dans les yeux en essayant de chasser l'image de Katniss de ses pensées :

_ Alors ma chère Delly, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques de quoi tu parles ! (il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et se forçait donc à respirer normalement)

_ Peeta, tu n'as jamais su mentir ! Je suis sûre que tu es amoureux d'elle !

_ (_penser à mon père_, tel était le mantra de Peeta) Et de qui serais-je donc amoureux ?

_ (Delly avait l'air perdu) Ben … De Katniss Everdeen, tu viens même de jeter son portait à la poubelle tout à l'heure !

_ (_Papa … papa … respirer normalement … En fait, plus on le faisait, plus ça devenait facile _!) Je dessine son portrait donc je suis amoureux d'elle ?! Elle les portraits que j'ai faits de toi pendant le cours de dessin voudraient dire que je suis amoureux de toi aussi ? Ou ceux que j'ai fait de la fleuriste quand le dimanche après-midi quand je m'installe à ma fenêtre et qu'elle range sa devanture ? (c'est_ super facile en fait_, se dit-il en voyant la mine renfrognée de Delly)

_ Non … Mais … C'est pas pareil … Tu la regardes pas pareil !

_ (il éclata de rire quisonnait faux à ses oreilles mais qui perturba son interlocutrice) Et je la regarde comment ?!(Merci _ papa_ !) Préviens-moi si je te regarde pas pareil aussi, je voudrais pas que mes « œillades » te laissent penser que j'ai des sentiments autre qu'amical pour toi !

_ (Delly rougit comme une tomate) Mais, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je me suis trompée … Pardon … (elle baissa sa tête, honteuse).

Peeta éclata de rire et rassura Delly en finissant son repas tout en remerciant intérieurement son père. Finalement, il aurait appris quelque chose ce matin !


	6. Chapter 6

6. _ T'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien ! Qu'est que j'ai fait au Bon Dieu pour mériter un crétin pareil comme fils !

Peeta se fit pousser violemment dehors par sa mère. Il venait de faire brûler une nouvelle fournée de pain parce qu'il était en train de penser à autre chose, « _pour changer_ ».

Le tonnerre se mit à gronder alors que le ciel s'était déjà bien assombri.

_ Tu peux pas te concentrer sur les choses simples qu'on te donne à faire ?! , hurlait sa mère dans l'arrière-cour.

Peeta baissa la tête, se sentant honteux. Sa mère le toisa avec mépris et le laissa dehors. Elle claqua la porte en rentrant.

Un éclair zébra le ciel et la pluie se mit à tomber.

Peeta regarda le ciel et trouva que la couleur ressemblait aux yeux de Katniss et cela lui redonna le sourire. Il soupira en s'apercevant qu'il était trempé et rentra à son tour.

_ Tu es prié de ne pas mettre d''eau partout dans la boutique ou dans le fournil ! , tempêta sa mère.

Ses frères le regardèrent de haut en sortant des miches parfaitement dorées que leur mère s'empressa de rapporter dans la boutique. Son père lui fit un clin d'œil pour le réconforter et lui fit signe d'approcher.

_ Tu veux pétrir le pain fiston ? A moins que tu ne préfères aider ta mère à la boutique ?!

_ Je vais pétrir papa … Merci !

Son père sourit et envoya ses deux fils aider sa femme à la boutique.

L'orage faisait rage dehors. Le tonnerre grondait et la pluie martelait aux fenêtres.

_ (en regardant dehors) Je ne crois pas que nous aurons de la viande au menu ce soir … , murmura son père.

_ Oh … (un éclair perfora le ciel) C'est vrai que ce serait dangereux de s'aventurer dans la forêt par ce temps ! (Peeta sentit une inquiétude poindre en lui)

_ Ne t'en fait pas fils ! le rassura son père, elle ne sort jamais par ce temps, elle n'est pas folle !

_ Tu en es certain ?

_ Mais oui, fais-moi confiance ! (il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils).

Peeta avait hérité de la corvée de nettoyer la boulangerie de fond en comble. Résultat de sa « bourde » devant les fours à pains, et ses frères s'étaient faits un plaisir à la fin de la journée, en ramenant tous les sacs de farine, de bien mettre de la boue partout, sans que leur mère les voie.

L'orage s'était calmé, heureusement, et là, on entendait les oiseaux se remettre à chanter au coucher du soleil.

Peeta avait également été privé de repas, mais ça, il en avait l'habitude malheureusement. On ne peut pas être dans la lune et manger à sa faim chez les Mellarks.

Il avait fini la boutique et allait s'attaquer au fournil. La nuit était tombée maintenant et Peeta se doutait qu'il allait être encore fatigué le lendemain pour le denier jour de cours avant la moisson. « _Merci mère_ ! », pensa-t-il amèrement. Tout à coup, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et vit, non sans étonnement, son père le rejoindre.

_ Alors Peeta, tu t'en sors ?

_ J'ai fini la boutique, je n'ai plus que l'arrière-boutique à faire et le fournil et c'est bon … Mes chers frères ont eu la gentillesse de me mettre des traces de boue partout alors si _maman_ s'en aperçoit …

_ Je vois …

Monsieur Mellark s'appuya sur le comptoir de l'arrière-boutique et invita son fils à venir le rejoindre. Peeta sourit de toutes ses dents et le rejoignit. Monsieur Mellark alla ensuite ouvrir sa fameuse trappe et sortit quelques fraises qu'il lui restait et les partagea avec son fils.

_ Bon fils, si je suis descendu, c'est parce qu'il faut que nous parlions.

_ (Peeta déglutit) Ah bon ?! Et de quoi ?

_ De te mère !

_ Oh …

Peeta se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

_ Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi ta mère est comme elle est ?

_ Je veux pas être méchant mais … Je me demande surtout comment tu fais toi pour …

_ Peeta … Ne sois pas désobligeant ! C'est ta mère quand même et je suis ton père, pas ton copain !

_ Excuse-moi … (Peeta baissa les yeux et prit la dernière fraise) Vas-y, je t'écoute.

_ Alors … Ta mère n'a pas eu une enfance très heureuse. Elle est née dans la Veine et son père était mineur. Sa mère ne travaillait pas, elle avait un certain penchant pour la bouteille. Ta mère était fille unique. Malheureusement, un jour, ton grand-père est mort dans ladite mine. Ta grand-mère n'arrivant plus à nourrir ta mère, elle a disparu du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de note, ni quoique ce soit. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Cette deuxième épreuve a été très difficile pour ta mère, elle n'avait que seize ans et elle devait affronter la vie seule en ayant « perdue » ses deux parents coup sur coup. Elle dût prendre de nombreuses _tesserae _pour survivre et beaucoup ont cru qu'elle allait être tirée au sort pour la moisson mais elle a réussi à s'en sortir coûte que coûte. Et puis un jour, elle est entrée dans la boulangerie en espérant y travailler comme vendeuse, je venais de la reprendre et le travail ne manquer pas. Malgré un caractère un peu revêche, je l'ai engagé et ai appris à la connaître : ses qualités, comme ses défauts. Et au fil du temps, nous nous sommes rapprochés et tu connais la suite !

_ Mais … Et la mère de Katniss … Maman est au courant des sentiments que tu avais pour elle ? Pourquoi a-t-elle autant de rancœur contre elle ?

_ Quand j'ai ouvert la boulangerie, la mère de Katniss venait souvent et elle n'était pas encore mariée donc c'était encore la fille de la guérisseuse et … (il rougit un peu) J'en pinçais un peu beaucoup pour elle !

_ Je vois … (Peeta rigola un peu en voyant l'air gêné de son père) Maman devait déjà avoir des vues sur toi et elle était jalouse, c'est ça ?

_ Je pense, on n'en en a jamais parlé en fait ! Donc, madame Everdeen venait tous les jours cherchait son pain et nous discutions et rigolions ensemble et ta mère nous regardait d'un œil mauvais, tu la connais … Et puis un jour, elle n'est plus venue et quelques mois plus tard, une cliente m'appris son mariage … Ce fût un choc, je ne te le cache pas … Mais la vie a repris le dessus et ta mère était toujours là, et voilà ! (monsieur Mellark haussa les épaules).

_ Mais …Tu aimais la mère de Katniss, pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit ?

_ Je ne sais pas … (il haussa de nouveau les épaules) Ca ne devait pas être écrit … Mais toi fiston, tu as la vie devant toi certes mais on ne sait jamais ce que demain nous réserve, alors si j'avais un conseil à te donner, arrête de cogiter (nous sommes pareils, je te connais par cœur) et fonce ! (il le prit par l'épaule et le secoua, Peeta éclata de rire et essaya de se dégager)

_ Papa ! (Il descendit du meuble) Bon, je crois qu'il faudrait que je me remette au boulot si je veux avoir finis avant demain !

Il reprit son balai et se remit à la tâche. Mais il s'arrêta aussi sec en voyant que son père allait fouiller à son tour dans le placard à balai et en sortit également un balai et se mit à l'aider à finir sa corvée. Il en ressentit un énorme élan de gratitude envers son paternel.


	7. Chapter 7

7. La nuit avait été courte mais la discussion avec son père avait aidé Peeta à tenter de mieux comprendre sa génitrice. Même quand elle l'avait morigénait comme quoi son nettoyage était des plus exécrables au moment où il était parti pour l'école, il avait réussi à sourire et à lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Elle l'avait regardé avec un air surpris en suspendant son flot de réprimande.

Là, Peeta était assis dans la cour à regarder les autres élèves à la veille de la moisson.

Les plus jeunes ne comprenant pas que demain pouvait à tout jamais changer leur vie, jouaient comme si de rien n'était. Ils s'amusaient comme des jeunes de leur âge … « _Qu'ils en profitent_ …, se dit Peeta_. A partir d'un certain âge, on n'y arrive plus , ou alors on fait semblant_. »

Ceux dont c'était la première moisson, les gamins de douze ans, se tenaient à l'écart des plus vieux, par groupe de deux ou trois maxi, Peeta avait l'impression de lire une certaine appréhension dans leur regard, voire de la peur. _« Tu m'étonnes ! Les trois-quarts du temps, ça tombe sur eux !_ » Ils chuchotaient entre eux en regardant avidement les plus vieux.

Puis, son regard tomba sur ses camarades dont c'était la dernière moisson, eux, paraissaient aussi stressés que les plus jeunes, mais restés en un groupe un peu plus important. Peeta se dit que malheureusement, il devait attendre cette moisson avec impatience, contrairement aux plus jeunes, pour être enfin tranquille et être débarrassés de ce poids sur leurs épaules. Ainsi, ils pourraient enfin commencer à vivre. « _Comme j'ai hâte d'avoir dix-huit ans, pensa soudain Peeta._ » Puis, se reprenant soudain « _Enfin, si j'y arrive un jour_ ! ».

Et enfin, son regard tomba sur les élèves, certains étaient ses amis, qui comme lui, étaient au milieu de la période de « moissonnage », ils étaient presque tous comme lui, seul ou en groupe très restreint, à s'observer mutuellement ou à rester assis côte à côte en silence. « _Il faut se dire que demain est probablement le dernier jour du reste de notre vie _! , réfléchit tristement Peeta. » La boule d'angoisse qu'il ressentait depuis déjà quelques jours en pensant à la moisson ne le quittait plus désormais.

L'ambiance en cette vieille de moisson était vraiment spéciale, pesante, voire lourde. Ce n'était vraiment pas la période que préférait Peeta dans l'année. « Vivement demain soir ! ». Peeta leva les yeux au ciel et regarda le magnifique ciel bleu. C'était vraiment dommage que la moisson ou les Hunger Games ait lieu en cette période de l'année, c'était celle que préférait Peeta. La chaleur faisait enfin son grand retour et le soir, le ciel prenait des teintes orangées qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

Son regard continua d'errer sur ses camarades de classe et bien sûr, inconsciemment, il tomba sur Katniss. « _Katniss_ … ». Cette fois-ci, elle était en grande discussion avec Madge Undersee, la fille du Maire. Il put donc la contempler à loisir quand il sentit qu'on l'observer à son tour, il tourna sa tête et s'aperçut que c'était ce Gale qu'il le fixait ostensiblement. Peeta lui rendit son regard et ils restèrent ainsi à se dévisager, l'un comme l'autre ne voulant pas baisser le regard, « _qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là ?_, _je ne baisserais pas les yeux le premier mec _… », ce petit manège durant quelques longues secondes et puis soudain, Gale tourna le regard ailleurs dans un mince sourire, Peeta se rengorgea « _J'ai gagné_ ! » et il porta ses yeux là où Gale avait portait les siens et il croisa alors le regard inquisiteur de Katniss, son cœur faillit sortir de sa poitrine. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur ses épaules, il sursauta.

_ A quoi vous jouez les mecs ?, interrogea Delly.

_ Tu m'as fait peur Delly ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver !

Il porta de nouveau son attention vers Katniss mais elle était partie, Madge était seule à présent.

_ C'est forcé, tu étais tellement occupé à jouer à « tu me fixes, je te fixe » avec ce gars là, Gale Hawthorne.

Delly réfléchit et s'exclama soudain.

_ Mais ! C'est pas le gars avec qui elle est toujours entrain de traîner Katniss ?

_ Je sais pas … Hum … Possible …

Delly Observa le profil de Peeta et remarqua son air anxieux.

_ Tu es anxieux toi, je t'ai connu plus loquace … C'est la moisson ?

Peeta haussa les épaules. Il demeura silencieux et Delly respecta son silence. Elle admira un caillou sur le sol et se mit à jouer avec. Elle connaissait son ami Peeta, s'il avait besoin de se confier, elle savait qu'il finirait par le faire. Et elle avait raison, elle l'entendit soupirer comme s'il portait un poids énorme sur ses épaules.

_ Delly … J'ai peur … J'ai peur de mourir si je suis choisi …

_ Mais Peeta … Il n'y a vraiment que très peu de chance que tu sois choisi ! Ton nom n'es inscrit que quelque fois … Tu n'as jamais pris de tesserae aux dernières nouvelles.

_ Je suis un freluquet !

Peeta retenait à grand peine de se mettre à pleurer. Il éclata d'un rire sans joie en essuyant rageusement une larme au coin de son œil.

_ Tu vois ! Je suis une chochotte ! Et ma mère ou mes frères me le rappellent assez souvent ! Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien qui ne sait pas se servir de ses dix doigts !

_ Peeta … Tu es un garçon sensible et c'est très important ! Et puis, excuses moi mais … ( Delly rougit) Ta mère n'est pas un exemple !

Peeta sourit et se détendit un peu.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as raison, mais mon père m'a expliqué la raison de ce caractère si revêche … Mais tu sais … Je … Je me dis que si je suis tiré au sort, je mourrais le premier jour et je ferais honte à ma famille et au district tout entier !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis comme bêtise ! Si par malheur tu étais tiré au sort, je suis sûre que tu ferais honneur au district et même ta mère serait fière de toi !

_ Fière d'un garçon qui n'est pas fichu d'éviter de faire brûler le pain ou qui ne sait faire que du dessin ? Oh ça, j'ai bien compris que de savoir dessiner ou faire de joli glaçage de gâteau ne permettait pas de gagner les Hunger Games, ça, quand elle est en colère, elle me le répète assez souvent !

_ Peeta … Arrête de te dévaloriser. Tu as énormément de talents, et tu ne les connais pas tous ! Tu n'en as pas conscience, et ta famille non plus, c'est tout ! Et je suis certaine que ce ne sont pas les Hunger Games qui vont les révéler mais ton avenir plus que prometteur. Alors …

Delly se leva, épousseta sa robe et tendit sa main à Peeta.

_ Arrête de te tourmenter avec ça, demain est certes un jour important, c'est la moisson, mais je suis absolument sûre que tu ne seras pas moissonner mon petit Peeta !

Peeta lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et se leva à son tour. Son angoisse s'était un peu estompée mais la boule était toujours bien là. Il s'aperçut alors que la cour d'école s'était vidée. Il avait passé plus de temps qu'il ne croyait à discuter avec Delly et ils étaient bien en retard pour le dernier cour de l'après-midi. Mais en cette veille de moisson, bien peu de professeur ne leur ferait de remontrances. Tous étaient dans le même état que lui.

Demain serait l'un des jours le plus difficile de l'année, avec les débuts des Hunger Games. Et nombres des professeurs de Peeta avaient des enfants en âge d'être moissonnés et eux non plus, n'avaient pas vraiment la tête à ce qu'ils faisaient.


	8. Chapter 8

Peeta rentra chez lui en traînant les pieds. Il savait qu'il quittait peut-être ses camarades, son école ou même ses professeurs pour la dernière fois. Son angoisse ne le quittait plus désormais et il n'arrivait plus à rester serein. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, et il avait bizarrement envie d'être seul. Il ne prit donc pas le même chemin pour rentrer à la boulangerie et, sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à faire le tour du district.

Peeta se perdit dans ses pensées et se retrouva à passer dans des endroits devant lesquels en temps normal il ne mettait jamais les pieds. Il se retrouva ainsi devant l'entrée de la mine et se rememora le dernier gros accident en date : c'était celui où le père de Katniss avait perdu la vie, il se rappela alors la seule fois où il s'était approché de la mine, il avait voulu être auprès d'elle en ce jour terrible quand il avait entendu la nouvelle. Il avait couru à travers le district et s'était perdu dans la foule à cause de sa petite taille. Mais en se faufilant à travers le rideau de villageois, il avait aperçu son visage fermé et son regard dur qui scrutait l'ascenseur qui remontait les survivants, sa mère qui sanglotait à ses côtés. Elle portait dans ses bras sa petite sœur, Prim, qui observait ce qui se passait mais ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qui se déroulait, elle jouait de temps en temps avec les cheveux de Katniss. Son père l'avait alors pris par les épaules pour le ramener à la boutique « _Peeta, nous ne pouvons pas les aider, rentrons à la maison, ta mère nous attend _… » Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son père ne souhaitait pas que Peeta reste là, cela rappelait trop de souvenirs à sa mère, elle qui avait vécu la même souffrance …

Peeta observa encore quelques instants l'entrée de la mine jusqu'à ce que quelques mineurs en sortent et le regarde d'un œil scrutateur, Peeta s'éloigna et se laissa guider par ses pas qui l'amenèrent naturellement vers la Plaque où quelques échoppes étaient encore en place. Il n'avait jamais osé s'approcher de ces commerces et resta donc en retrait. Il y avait encore une certaine effervescence malgré l'heure qui commencé à être tardive. Une odeur de bouillon flottait dans l'air et Peeta se rendit compte que son estomac grondait mais il s'abstint de s'approcher. Il aperçut au loin Gale qui discuter avec une vieille femme devant une marmite. Peeta ne s'était jamais aventurer dans ce coin du district et se sentait un peu comme un étranger. D'ailleurs, il sentait quelques regards de personne de la veine qui confirmaient cette impression. Il croisa même deux ou trois pacificateurs qui le toisèrent de haut en bas. Ne voulant pas s'attirer trop d'ennuis en ce lieu où il n'était pas le bienvenue, surtout à la veille de la Moisson, Peeta décida qu'il était plus sage de s'en aller.

Peeta laissa son esprit vagabonder dans ses souvenirs d'enfance et il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait que très peu de souvenir vraiment heureux dans les moments passés en famille. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, sa mère l'avait toujours rejeté, rabroué, maltraité même, et ses frères lui avaient toujours fait sentir comme un moins que rien par rapport à eux. Oh, ils ne l'ignoraient pas, ils discutaient même souvent avec eux, mais ils lui avaient toujours fait sentir qu'il était inférieur. Ils n'étaient pas très très proches. A la première occasion, c'était « _Oh, si vous cherchez Peeta, il est sûrement entrain de cueillir des fleurs avec les filles pour se faire un collier ou les dessiner _! » « _Peeta ? A la boulangerie ? Probablement en train de faire mumuse avec son glaçage _! », le tout en s'esclaffant de rire. Mais bon, Peeta s'était fait une raison, il était en quelque sorte le souffre-douleur de ses deux frères. Il n'y avait qu'avec son père que les souvenirs se faisaient plus chaleureux, et heureusement, il en avait quelques-uns. Peeta sourit pour lui-même puis regarda autour de lui. Il s'arrêta net quand il reconnut où son vagabondage l'avait mené. Il se trouvait dans la Veine, quelques mètres devant chez Katniss.

Peeta ne se rappelait pas de s'être aventurer très souvent ici, dans la Veine, si « loin » de sa boulangerie. Il avait dû chercher à savoir où sa_ Katniss _vivait quand il était plus petit, si ses souvenirs ne lui faisaient pas défauts. Il se rappelait soudain l'avoir suivie une après-midi après les cours, quand il l'avait regardée en douce toute la journée et que, la curiosité étant la plus forte, il avait décidé de voir où elle habitait et de découvrir à quoi ressemblait la Veine, dont il avait entendu si souvent parler à l'école et dont nombreux élèves qui en été originaires étaient moqués. A ce moment-là, il avait été estomaqué par la misère qui régnait ici et la crasse qui traînait sur les murs. Cela le changeait complétement de sa petite maison confortable du centre-district et le plongeait dans un univers qui lui était totalement étranger. Peeta avait croisé alors pour la première fois le grand gaillard qu'était Gale Hawthorne près de chez Katniss et était reparti chez lui en courant. « _Déjà plein de courage_ ! » pensa avec amertume Peeta. Là, il resta quelques minutes dans ses songes à admirer la porte de la demeure quand elle s'ouvrit. Peeta sursauta et se retrouva nez à nez avec la mère de Katniss qui sortait les ordures. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, elle reconnaissant le fils du boulanger avec qui elle avait eu un début de relation passée et Peeta se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son paternel quelques jours auparavant : il avait devant lui le première amour de son père. Cette femme avait dû être belle auparavant, elle avait un visage fatigué mais qui reflétait une beauté passée, mise à mal par la dure vie dans la Veine et une certaine mélancolie dans le regard. Katniss ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, elle avait dû tout prendre de son mineur de père alors que c'était tout le contraire pour sa petite sœur. Cette femme lui sourit, un sourire plein de gentillesse, et Peeta lui rendit son sourire. Il sut alors que sa vie aurait été bien différente si elle avait été sa mère.

Peeta s'éloigna rapidement et entr'aperçut la fameuse chèvre de Katniss, cette chèvre qui régalait son père de ses délicieux fromages. Peeta sourit et se décida à rentrer. Il se dit que son petit périple nostalgique touchait à sa fin. En effet, la nuit était tombée et son père devait commencer à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenu de l'école …


	9. Chapter 9

Etrangement, Peeta dormit d'une traite, d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Il était rentré dans la nuit et son père l'avait attendu dans le salon avec un bol de bouillon bien chaud et une miche de pain frais. Sa mère et ses frères ne s'étaient même pas inquiétés et étaient partis se couchés sans l'attendre mais monsieur Mellark avait tenu à l'attendre et à garder son repas au chaud avant d'aller se coucher. Il connaissait son fils et les « démons » qui pouvaient l'habiter en cette veille de moisson, sur ce point, c'était son petit dernier qui lui ressembler le plus, toujours à se torturer les ménages pour un oui ou pour un non. Quand il l'avait vu passer le seuil de la porte, monsieur Mellark n'avait eu qu'à regarder son fils pour le comprendre. Il lui caressa les cheveux en allant enfin se coucher sereinement et en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Peeta avait englouti son repas et était parti se coucher l'esprit en ébullition en se demandant si c'était là son dernier repas passer chez lui.

Ce matin, Peeta se leva d'un bond, son plus vieux frère était déjà levé et sûrement parti en ville avec ses amis draguer des filles qui n'avaient plus de risque d'être moissonnées, comme lui. Peeta savait que son frère faisait ça juste pour ne pas supporter l'ambiance morose de la maison et ainsi se changer les idées. Son autre frère dormait encore profondément, ou alors faisait semblant afin de ne pas avoir à faire face au regard de Peeta. _« Après tout, c'est peut-être le dernier matin où nous dormons dans la même pièce _! ». Peeta se leva et alla dans la cuisine. En ce jour de moisson, la Capitole avait décrété ce jour férié. De ce fait, les parents de Peeta n'ouvraient pas la boulangerie et il les retrouva donc dans la cuisine, devant un petit-déjeuner un peu plus fourni que d'habitude.

_ Bonjour ! , les salua Peeta, essayant d'adopter un ton jovial.

Sa mère ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête vers lui et resta le nez plongé vers sa tartine.

_ Salut fils !, répondit son père, feignant le même ton.

Mais sa mine sombre contrastait avec la gaieté de cet échange.

Une odeur de café flottait dans la cuisine.

_ C'est du café que je sens ?

_ Oui, acquiesça son père. Après tout, c'est un jour spécial alors pour l'accompagner, nous sortons la boisson spéciale !

_ Moui … Boisson qui nous coûte une fortune d'ailleurs !, intervint avec aigreur madame Mellark.

Peeta fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu de cette petite pique, et s'installa aux côtés de son paternel.

_ Déjà qu'on nous prive d'une journée de salaire, il faut en plus que nous sortions les denrées les plus chères que nous avons pour fêter cette journée chômée ! C'est une honte …

_ Chérie …, tenta de l'apaiser monsieur Mellark. C'est quand même un jour important pour nous et surtout pour les enfants et il est important de la démarquer des autres jours !

Peeta se servit une tasse de café et essaya de faire comme si de rien était devant les échanges de ses parents. Sa mère était vraiment une femme des plus aigries, Peeta le savait bien, mais la voir s'indigner de ne pas travailler le jour de la Moisson, jour où la plupart des parents se faisaient un sang d'encre à propos du sort de leurs enfants, cela mettait hors de lui Peeta. Il bouillait à l'intérieur de lui-même et son café avait un goût plus amer que d'habitude. Il retint sa grimace et se força à avaler ce breuvage qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que ça et, juste pour énerver une dernière fois sa mère, il se resservit une tasse. Elle le fusilla du regard en le voyant attraper la cafetière.

_ Vraiment … C'est n'importe quoi !, râla de nouveau sa mère en voyant Peeta entamer sa deuxième tasse. Après le Capitole s'étonne que …

_ Chérie … , intervint monsieur Mellark, passe-moi donc le beurre veux-tu …

Ils continuèrent alors à manger dans un silence pesant. Peeta sentit que sa deuxième tasse de café n'arrangeait en rien son stress mais il était assez fier de lui d'avoir énervé sa mère. Il picora encore quelques tartines mais le cœur n'y était pas, l'angoisse était trop forte et ressentir l'énervement de sa mère n'arrangeait rien. Son père avait bien tenté d'amorcer la discussion mais Peeta n'avait pas le cœur à l'entretenir et sa mère en profita aussitôt pour déverser de nouveau son fiel. Finalement, alors que son frère s'était décidé à venir les rejoindre, Peeta s'excusa et sortit de table. A peine s'était-il levé que :

_ Ne débarrasse surtout pas ton assiette, fulmina sa mère, comme d'habitude, je vais jouer la bonne et passer derrière toi ! Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, vraiment, même pas fichu de nettoyer ses couverts !

_ Deux minutes ! , explosa Peeta, je suis à peine levé ! J'allais le faire !

Son frère et sa mère le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, jamais Peeta n'avait osé lever le ton devant qui que ce soit. Son père lui posa une main apaisante sur son bras et secoua la tête.

_ C'est bon fils, je vais le faire, va donc te préparer, je t'ai préparé la baignoire tout à l'heure, tenta de l'apaiser son père.

_ Oui, laisse donc papa faire encore tes corvées …, persiffla son frère.

_ Ne t'en mêle pas, gronda son père. Peeta, va te préparer.

_ Arrête donc de le couver ! , dit sa mère. Imagine donc qu'il soit tiré au sort. Nous serions couverts de honte si le monde entier s'apercevait que nous avons élevés une lavette pareille !

Peeta retint avec du mal sa peine et quitta rageusement la pièce. Il détestait sa mère, il détestait ses frères et avait encore plus de stress en attendant la Moisson de l'après-midi. Il savait maintenant avec certitude, même s'il en était déjà quasi-certain, que sa mère le considérer comme un moins que rien, mais maintenant il savait qu'elle et ses frères le prenait pour une « lavette », de mieux en mieux ! Il ne savait même pas comment il allait pouvoir continuer à survivre dans cette famille après cette journée …


	10. Chapter 10

Peeta était perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, les jambes à l'exterieur. Il avait volontairement sauté le repas du midi, il ne voulait plus avoir à subir les moqueries de ses frères ou la rudesse de sa mère, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être au calme, dans sa bulle. Il avait pris avec lui son carnet à dessin et gribouillait des instants de vie qu'il arrivait à capter dans son environnement, le calme avant la tempête. Un oiseau sur le rebord d'un toit, les feuilles qui bruissent dans une rue où un calme inhabituel règne. Peeta sentait encore sa boule d'angoisse mais il avait réussi à la faire un peu diminué en se mettant dans son coin, loin de son horrible famille. Il espérait secrètement qu'on l'oublie et qu'on ne l'appelle pas pour se rendre sur la grand'place. Même s'il ne la voyait pas, il entendait au loin les prémices de la Moisson qui se préparait, des sons étouffés lui parvenaient, des claquements, des bruits sourds d'objets qui tombaient sur le sol. Mais heureusement, Peeta parvenait encore à entendre le bruit de la nature et ça le rassurait en quelques sortes, il était encore protégé au sein de son District.

Le repas dans la cuisine avait dû prendre fin car il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Instinctivement, Peeta descendit prestement de son perchoir pour aller vite remettre à sa place dans sa cachette, sous son matelas, son carnet à croquis. Il en avait eu assez de subir les brimades de ses frères sur ses dessins et avait décidé de cacher ses œuvres une bonne fois pour toute. A peine avait-il reposé son matelas que l'on tapait à sa porte. Peeta s'assit sur son lit.

_ Oui ?

_ Salut fils …

Son père entra dans la pièce avec un plateau où trônait quelques morceaux de pain et un bol de soupe fumante.

_ Bon, ce n'est pas le festin auquel on s'attend avant une Moisson mais c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à sauver de l'appétit de tes frères voraces !

_ Merci papa … C'est très gentil …

Monsieur Mellark s'installa aux côtés de Peeta et lui tendit le plateau que ce dernier prit avec reconnaissance. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait une faim dévorante et engloutit ce maigre repas en un temps record. Et puis tout à coup, sans savoir pourquoi, Peeta éclata en sanglots au-dessus de son plateau. Son père écarta le repas de son fils et prit celui-ci dans ses bras. Alors Peeta se laissa aller à pleurer toute la peine qu'il retenait depuis des jours. Monsieur Mellark s'abstient de tous commentaires et se contenta de réconforter son fils. Il était impuissant devant toute cette peine que son fils avait en lui et avait lui-même bien du mal à retenir la sienne.

Peeta sentit enfin que ses sanglots s'apaisaient et releva avec honte la tête vers son paternel en reniflant.

_ Excuse-moi … Je … J'ai si peur papa !

_ Moi aussi, et n'ai jamais honte de montrer tes émotions aux autres Peeta. Ce n'est pas bon de les garder enfoui au fond de soi pendant trop longtemps…

_ Oh … Papa …

Peeta essuya son nez dans sa manche. Mais il se rendit compte de son geste et en fut horrifié.

_ Oh non … Je suis désolé, c'est la plus belle chemise que j'ai et si maman s'aperçoit que …

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça …

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils puis le regarda avec insistance.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Viens, je vais te prêter un peu de gel pour tes cheveux. Ca te rendra encore plus beau fils !

_ Tu as du gel ? Toi ? Mais ça coûte une fortune ! Maman le sait ?

_ Je l'ai acheté bien avant de me mettre avec ta mère, à l'époque où …

Son père se mit à rougir.

_ ... Tu courais après madame Everdeen ?

_ (souriant) Moui, bon, peut-être … Et pas un mot à ta mère pour les circonstances de l'achat de ce pot de gel !

Peeta éclata de rire et se sentit soudain plus serein. Il suivit docilement son père dans la salle de bains en ne croisant personne dans la maison.

_ Les autres sont où ?

_ Je crois que ta mère fait la sieste et tes frères sont déjà partis dans le centre, pour aller …

_ Je m'en fiche en fait …

Peeta s'en fichait réellement, il était là, partageant un moment de complicité avec son père, sans qu'aucun autre « parasite » de sa famille viennent les déranger. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être les derniers moments qu'ils passaient ensemble et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ses frères préféraient aller en ville avec leurs amis plutôt que de rester avec leur père alors qu'ils pouvaient être choisis pour la Moisson dans les heures à venir et ne jamais le revoir.

Son père prit le pot de gel qu'il gardait pour les grandes occasions et plaqua les cheveux de Peeta en arrière, marquant bien sa raie de côté. Il lui laissa ensuite le soin de se regarder dans le miroir. Peeta sourit en regardant son reflet, ce style le changeait vraiment et le vieillissait un peu. Il appréciait en fait. Il regarda son père avec un grand sourire et il vit dans le regard de son père ce qui ressemblait à une lueur de fierté et aussi une petite larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

_ Ca va papa ?

_ Oui oui …

Monsieur Mellark essuya ses yeux.

_ Je suis tellement fier de toi mon fils ! De ce que tu es devenu !

Il rajusta la chemise de son fils, remis son col en place et ferma le dernier bouton.

_ Bon, il faut se mettre en route si on ne veut pas être en retard !

Il essuya une dernière fois ses yeux et ils sortirent de la salle de bains ...


	11. Chapter 11

Peeta se fit accompagner de son père pour aller sur la grand-place, sa mère ne s'étant même pas donner la peine de se lever de son canapé pour faire, peut-être, ses derniers adieux à son fils. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le salon pour lui dire au –revoir, sa mère avait feint de ronfler, Peeta ressentit sur le moment comme un millier de petite pique qui lui transperçait le cœur, même s'il en était habitué c'était toujours très désagréable et ce jour plus qu'un autre, et il tourna ensuite les talons pour rejoindre son père dans les escaliers. Il avait alors entendu sa mère se levait pour aller dans une autre pièce. _« Comme c'est beau l'amour d'une mère_ », pensa amèrement Peeta en descendant les marches avec son père. Mais pour ne pas augmenter la peine de celui-ci, il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Peeta descendit les marches des escaliers derrière son père et ils sortirent de la boulangerie côté à côte. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il éblouit les yeux de Peeta qui mit ses mains en visière pour observer une dernière fois peut-être sa rue. Il n'avait ressenti une telle angoisse lors de ses précédentes Moissons et il n'en était que plus stressé. C'était sûrement le fait qu'il commençait à avoir l'habitude qu'il l'effrayait. Son père le prit par l'épaule.

_ Tu es prêt Peeta ?

Peeta acquiesça de la tête et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la grand-place. Ils croisèrent en chemin Delly et sa famille mais ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, juste un échange de regard qui en disait long. Finalement la Moisson avait eu raison de la verve légendaire de son amie. Une foule compacte commençait à s'amasser dans les rue, foule qui semblait augmentait comme la boule au ventre de Peeta. Il croisa le regard de son père et comprit que ce dernier devait le laisser seul à partir de ce moment-là. Peeta retint son chagrin pour faire bonne figure et il étreignit son père, pas pour la dernière fois espéra-t-il.

Peeta prit alors une grande respiration et se mêla à la foule de jeune qui commençait à former des files d'attentes pour l'inscription. Il avait perdu de vue Delly et bizarrement, cela lui fit encore plus de peine. Il aurait voulu avoir une présence amicale auprès de lui en ce moment. Même son frère aurait fait l'affaire. D'ailleurs, où était-il passé ? Il ne les avait même pas rejoint, son père et lui, à leur point de rendez-vous habituel. Peeta aurait quand même aimait dire au revoir à ses frères, malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Il se savait trop sentimental mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il observa la foule qu'il l'entourait et il reconnut alors la personne qui le précédait dans la file d'attente. Cette chevelure brune, cette tresse, le cœur de Peeta manqua un battement et il eut du mal à respirer… « _Katniss … ». _ Il piqua un fard et tendit instinctivement la main comme s'il voulait toucher ses cheveux mais une énorme main s'abattit sur son épaule :

_ J'ai bien cru que tu te serais enfui p'tit frère ! , le taquina son frère.

_ Tiens, t'es là toi …

_ Après tes grosses larmes de bébé de ce matin, avec maman, on avait parié que tu te serais barré comme le petit trouillard que tu es !

_ Eh ben non ! La preuve…

« _Finalement, je me serais bien passé de le retrouver celui-_l_à _! », pensa amèrement Peeta. Il se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule de l'accolade de son frère et se tourna de nouveau vers Katniss mais elle s'était déjà envolée et c'était son tour de s'inscrire sur le registre. Il trembla un peu en prenant le stylo et murmura même une excuse au Pacificateur qui lui faisait face alors qu'il avait du mal à signer correctement dans sa colonne.

_ T'es vraiment qu'un gros nul ! , lâche son frère qui a visiblement entendu Peeta. Tu fais vraiment honte aux Mellarks à trembler comme une fillette qui fait face à sa première Moisson et à t'excuser en plus !

Peeta sentit la rage qui commençait à monter en lui mais il essaya de rester calme, tout mouvement d'humeur avant le tirage au sort serait synonyme de rébellion pour le Capitole et Peeta n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer plus que ça. Il réglerait ça ce soir, « _si je reviens ce soir _… ». Son frère le bouscula brutalement de devant le registre pour signer à son tour en soufflant bruyamment. Peeta décida alors de le laisser là pour chercher Delly et essayer d'avoir un visage un visage amicale près de lui-même si c'est que quelques minutes.

Peeta fendit la foule, bouscula quelques gamins perdus là, au plus près de leurs grands frères ou de leurs grandes sœurs pour ne pas se retrouver seuls, « _il devrait retourner avec ceux de leur âge s'ils ne veulent pas se faire rabrouer par les pacificateurs _» et rejoignit les enfants de commerçants de son âge. Il chercha ensuite à travers ces centaines de visages celui de Delly et sentit un poids disparaître de ses épaules quand une main jaillit de l'assemblée pour lui faire signe. C'était Delly qui le cherchait également.

_ Alors mon petit Peeta, de quelle couleur seront les cheveux de Effie cette année ? L'année dernière, apparemment, c'était le violet qui était en vogue au Capitole !

Peeta sourit, c'était bien son amie Delly, essayant à tout prix de détendre l'atmosphère en parlant de chose futile dont Peeta se foutait mais qui lui permettait de se changer les idées.

_ Je ne sais pas … (il fit mine de réfléchir) Je dirais Bleu canard ! Ce serait du meilleur effet je trouve en cette belle journée d'été !

_ C'est vrai, tu as raison, assorti à un ensemble jaune citron !

Ils se sourirent tous les deux mais cet échange futile prit vite fin quand l'horloge sonna deux heures, de son glas mortuaire. Le visage de Peeta se tendit immédiatement, tout comme celui de Delly, et ils se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers l'estrade où le maire se dressait devant son micro. Le reste de la foule les avait imité et un silence de mort régnait à présent sur la grand'place. Leur hôtesse Effie Trinket, se tenait derrière le maire, assise au milieu de deux fauteuils vides.

_ Perdu, murmura Peeta à Delly en montrant Effie sur le podium.

Delly pouffa nerveusement de rire et lui donna un coup de coude.

Pendant ce temps-là, le maire Undersee avait débuté son discours sur l'histoire de Panem et l'histoire des Hunger Games. La peur tirailla les entrailles de Peeta. Il essaya de respirer normalement mais il sentait bien que c'était peine perdue, le stress commençait à gagner la partie. Il se força à penser à des choses qu'il appréciait et instinctivement, il se mit à chercher dans la foule après la silhouette qu'il lui faisait battre le cœur. Malheureusement, cette fois, il ne parvenait pas à la trouver et s'il se retournait, les Pacificateurs allaient se rendre compte qu'il n'écoutait rien du tout à ce que le maire racontait _« C'est pas comme si on y avait droit tous les ans_. ». Delly lui donna un coup de coude discret, témoin de son petit manège, et Peeta essaya de se concentrer et de calmer un peu.

Le dernier vainqueur en vie du District Douze fit alors son entrée sur la scène mais Peeta se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était pas dans un était « normal ».

_ Il est complétement soul ! , s'exclama Peeta, un peu trop fort au goût de Delly.

_ Peeta, chuchota-t-elle, contente toi d'applaudir !

Delly applaudissait distraitement et Peeta fit mine de faire comme elle mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment un gagnant des Hunger Game, une personne célèbre, riche, qui n'avait besoin de rien, pouvait se mettre dans un état pareil, et surtout, se montrait en public ! Il avait déjà entendu parler de cet Haymitch Abernathy et de sa réputation, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu se balader dans les rues. Chaque année il le voyait au moment de la Moisson, et chaque année, il était dans un état de plus en plus lamentable. Et jamais Peeta ne l'avait vu complétement soul ! C'était d'une tristesse ! « _Au moins, ce n'est pas moi qui ridiculise le district douze chère maman_ ! », pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Ce qui se passer sur l'estrade entre Effie et Haymitch détendit un peu Peeta mais dès que Effie s'approcha du micro, il se tendit immédiatement. Il prit une bonne inspiration. « _Ca y est, on y est_ ! ». Instinctivement, Delly lui attrapa la main.

_ Et puisse le sort nous être favorable, lui murmura Peeta.

Delly lui serra la main alors qu'Effie commença son speech …


	12. Chapter 12

12. _ Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous êtes favorable !

Effie entonne son petit speech qui est censé être fédérateur et montrait au Capitole à quel point ses Districts lui sont redevables de tant de bienveillance. « _Tu parles_ ! ». Delly resserra sa prise sur la main de Peeta comme si elle sentait son trouble et Peeta tenta alors de se concentrer sur les piaillements de cette dinde à la perruque rose qui venait tous les ans dans son District comme on allait au zoo. Cette Effie les regardait toujours avec cette air de curiosité mêlé à une certaine répulsion qu'elle parvenait toujours difficilement à cacher quand elle serait la main aux « chanceux », tiré au sort.

_ Les dames, d'abord !

Peeta sentit le poignet de Delly se faire beaucoup plus dur, c'est comme si celle de Peeta se retrouvait dans un étau « _elle a de la poigne quand elle veut la Delly_ », se dit-il. Il se tourna alors vers son ami qu'il vit devenir plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé et déglutir avec peine pendant qu'Effie continuait son petit manège afin de garder le suspense le plus longtemps pour ses amis du Capitole.

_ Primrose Everdeen !

Peeta lâcha la main de Delly. C'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait autour de lui. _« Oh non, pas elle … _» Delly le regarda, stupéfaite, Peeta lui rendit son regard. Il entendit des murmures désapprobateurs s'élevaient autour de lui et il se mit à observer les alentours. C'est alors qu'il vit la foule derrière lui glissait de sorte à faire une espèce de haie d'honneur pendant qu'une toute petite silhouette s'approchait de l'estrade.

_ Elle est beaucoup trop jeune ! , s'exclama Peeta.

_ Peeta, surveille tes propos ! , le prévint Delly.

_ Mais quoi, elle n'a que … Douze ans …

Mais il fût interrompu par un cri strident suivit d'une autre silhouette volontaire qui fendit la foule, une voix, une phrase que Peeta n'aurait jamais voulu entendre, une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir se produire et qui le cloua sur place.

_ Je suis volontaire ! , s'écria Katniss,_ sa_ Katniss . Je me porte volontaire comme tribut !

Delly essaya de lui reprendre la main mais l'esprit de Peeta était ailleurs, il se revoyait admirer Katniss pendant le cours de chant, le premier jour où il l'avait entendu chanter la chanson de la vallée et où les oiseaux s'étaient arrêtés de chanter pour l'écouter. Le jour où il avait su qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe à carreaux, tout comme aujourd'hui, elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. « _Non, c'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas partir pour les Hunger Games_ ». Pas elle … Le sang battait à ses tempes. Il n'entendait plus que le son de son cœur dans son crâne …

_ … Peeta … Peeta …

Comme un chuchotement qui résonnait de plus en plus fort puis un coup dans les côtes.

_ Aoutch ! , réagit violemment Peeta.

_ Ca y est, tu es revenu parmi nous, murmura Delly. J'ai bien cru que tu allais faire un malaise.

Peeta secoua la tête et regarda sur l'estrade et son cœur se sert en y voyant Katniss aux prises avec l'alcoolique de vainqueur du District douze, Haymitch. Il la voyait le regard dur, l'air déterminé. Haymitch baragouinait des choses à la caméra mais Peeta ne parvenait pas à en saisir les moitié, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qui se disait, ne pensant qu'au sort funeste qu'il était réservé à Katniss.

_ Elle est forte Peeta. S'il y en a bien une qui peux gagner dans le douze, c'est elle, essaya de le réconforter Delly.

« _Delly savait, tout ce temps elle savait_ », se dit Peeta. Il déglutit avec peine alors qu'Effie s'approchait de la boule contenant les noms des tributs masculins potentiels. Son cœur battait maintenant la chamade et sa respiration s'était considérablement accélérée. Effie plongea sa main dans la boule et ne ménagea pas ses effets cette fois.

_ Peeta Mellark !

C'est comme un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine.

Plus d'air dans les poumons.

Le temps de nouveau ralenti.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Black out total.

* * *

**Voilà, mon intrusion dans la vie des Mellarks, et plus particulièrement dans celle de Peeta, est terminée, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! **

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et plus particulièrement Leah12345 qui me laissait une review à chaque chapitre, merci beaucoup ! ^_^ Ca encourage à continuer de savoir que l'on est lue et parfois même, appréciée ! (d'ailleurs, Leah 12345 j'attends toujours la suite de ta fic et des aventures de Lauréa !:-p)**

** Bientôt !**


End file.
